Foxbounce
❝ Those are stars... They're our ancestors, looking down at us, protecting us from danger, all the way up there in the sky. Isn't that wonderful, Larkkit? ❞ — Foxpaw to Larkkit 7/31/18 Foxbounce is a lithe, medium-sized russet tom with subtle darker tabby markings and a white muzzle, chest, and belly. His eyes are a bright green. He lives proudly in WindClan. 'Appearance' Heritage: Abysinian(father) x Moggy(father and mother) Description: Foxbounce has a russet base coat. His tabby markings are subtle, being a similar shade of brown to the color of his pelt. These markings are very visible on his head, however. His muzzle is white, and this reaches down his chest. His tail-tip and paws fade into a dark brown. His unnaturally large ears also fade into the same shade. Like his brother, Foxpaw has bright yellow green eyes. Palette: : = Base (#A82106) : = Tabby Markings (#602000) : = Ears/Paws/Tail (#4F3416) : = Chest/Muzzle (#F9FAFC) : = Eyes (#92BF00)(#48B505) : = Inner Ears (#9C8B79) : = Nose (#7E4D3C) : = Pawpads (#262626) Voice: Foxbounce has a calm, quiet voice with an anxious undertone. (subject to change) Scent: Foxbounce smells of heather and mint. 'Personality' 'Traits' * +''' 'Friendly -' Foxbounce is very outgoing, and is always ,ooking to make friends. * '''+ Ambitious -''' Foxbounce wants to be the best warrior he can be, and strives to succeed. * '''± Imaginative -''' It is very easy for Foxbounce to let his imagination get the better of him. He's very good at telling stories, and his brain can make up things that aren't true. * '''± Well-meaning -''' He means well in all his actions, but often these actions are not really what's helpful at the moment. * '''− Self-conscious -''' Foxbounce often is nervous of how he comes off to other cats and it nervous about his image, brought on by his large ears, which he doesn't like about himself. * '''− Gullible -''' Foxbounce, although he will grow out of this, is very prone to falling for pranks or agreeing to the superstitions of his Clan. '''Likes *Hunting **Foxbounce finds hunting as a peaceful activity he can use whenever he needs a break and is stressed out. *Kits **He very much enjoys playing aith kits. He does hope that one day, he can be a father himself. 'Dislikes' *ThunderClan **Foxbounce is uneasy around any ThunderClanner, mostly because of their aggression towards WindClan. 'Goals' *Become the best warrior he can **He is very dedicated and ambitious to be the best he possily can. Now that he's a warrior, he believes he's a step closer to this goal. 'Fears' *Raids on WindClan **Because WindClan is pretty unpopular with the other Clans right now (namely ThunderClan), he fears that they are vulnerable to raids. 'History' 'Kithood' Clan: WindClan Cats Involved: Stickkit Age Range: 0-6 moons *Foxkit and his brother, Stickkit were born into WindClan to an unknown mother and father. *Foxkit makes a few friends as a kit, but none of them stayed around much. 'Apprenticehood' Clan: WindClan Cats Involved: Stickpaw, Cloverdapple, Weaselpaw, Sappaw Age Range: 6-12 *Foxkit and his brother receive their apprentice names and begin their training. *Having never met, Foxpaw continues to have no mentor. *Foxpaw tries to help Stickpaw handle losing his ear in the battle with WindClan. *WindClan moves underground due to the heatwave. *Foxpaw goes with Weaselpaw, Marigoldeyes, and Cloverdapple take Cloverdapple's kits to the surface; he tells Larkkit about StarClan. Foxpaw becomes friends with Weaselpaw. *Foxpaw and Weaselpaw are put in charge of watching Littlebee, a new cat. *Foxpaw meets Sappaw in camp, and they become friends. *Sappaw takes Foxpaw to sneak out of camp. They spend the night together. Sappaw licks Foxpaw's nose, and Foxpaw hurries home, panicked. *After speaking with Weaselpaw, Foxpaw realizes that he likes Sappaw. A few days later, he confesses to Sappaw. 'Warriorhood' Clan: WindClan Cats Involved: Sticknose, Birchkit, Minktuft, Weaselbite Age Range: 12-18 moons *Alongside Weaselbite and Sticknose, Foxpaw has his warrior ceremony and is named Foxbounce. *Cloverdapple and Bearsnore die, causing him a lot of grief. *ThunderClan launches a raid on WindClan because of one of their Clanmates being murdered; WindClan loses the battle. **Foxbounce gains shoulder wounds from protecting his brother. Sticknose becomes half-blind. *Since Nightrunner raided the nursery, several kits are injured or killed. Eaglekit, Lemonkit, and Curlykit are among them. *Stagstar disappears. It is discovered that he left WindClan, likely stricken too much by Cloverdapple's death. *Kestrelcall is elected as the new WindClan leader. *Birchkit dies. *Foxbounce is made Wasppaw's mentor! *Kestrelstar calls a meeting to present Dom as the new deputy. Foxbounce is also promoted to Senior Warrior. 'Senior Warriorhood' Clan: WindClan Cats Involved: Sticknose, Minktuft, Weaselbite, Wasppaw Age Range: 18-current moons *Foxbounce finally takes Wasppaw out to train after the deputy ceremony. 'Relationships' 'Opinions' ⦁ = Acquaintance | ⦁⦁ = Friend | ⦁⦁⦁ = Best friend ⦁ = Blood relative | ⦁⦁ = Like family | ⦁⦁⦁ = Inseparable ⦁ = Admires | ⦁⦁ = Looks up to | ⦁⦁⦁ = Idolizes ⦁ = Crush | ⦁⦁ = Infatuated with | ⦁⦁⦁ = Mate ⦁ = Uneasy around | ⦁⦁ = Nervous around | ⦁⦁⦁ = Induces anxiety ⦁ = Competitor | ⦁⦁ = Rival | ⦁⦁⦁ = Archnemesis ⦁ = Annoyed by | ⦁⦁ = Dislikes | ⦁⦁⦁ = Hates ⦁ = Respects | ⦁⦁ = Trusts | ⦁⦁⦁ = Relies on ⦁ = Skeptical of | ⦁⦁ = Mistrusts | ⦁⦁⦁ = Betrayed by ⦁ = Dead | ⦁⦁ = Grieves over | ⦁⦁⦁ = Longs to see again ---- |-|WindClan= :Sticknose/Apprentice/Brother/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁ ::"He and I have been through everything together. Even if all we had was each other, we've always been together." :Foxbounce's eyes light up warmly and he grins. :Weaselbite/Apprentice/Friend/⦁⦁⦁ ::"I'm not sure what I think of Weaselbite right now. A lot of cats believe he's the one who killed that ThunderClan warrior and is the reason they attacked us. But I do think he's a good father to Peachkit and Grizzlykit." :He sighs. :Kestrelstar/Leader/Acquaintance/⦁⦁ ::"Maybe WindClan will rise to be better again with him leading us." :The tom looked at the Highrock absent-mindedly. :'Minktuft'/Warrior/Acquaintance/⦁ ::"Minktuft is really quiet. It makes me wonder about what he's like." :''Foxbounce shrugs. :Wasppaw/Apprentice/dots⦁dots ::"I think he has a long way to go before he's a warrior." |-|StarClan= :Cloverdapple/Former Deputy/Friend/⦁⦁⦁⦁ ::"She was a kind, gentle cat. I believe she'd be proud of her kits and Dom now." :He nods his head, kind of sad. :Birchkit/Former Kit/Little buddy/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁ ::"It really, really sucks that she's gone so soon." :Foxbounce stared at the ground. 'Trivia' *Most of his apprenticehood, Foxbounce has not been actively trained by his own mentor. 'Quotes' ❝ You know, in the Clans we believe the stars are the bodies of our ancestors in the sky... Sort of. I'm not the best at explaining things. ❞ — Foxbounce to Bramblepaw about StarClan ❝ Quote here ❞ — Owner of quote ❝ Quote here ❞ — Owner of quote 'Fanart' File:FOXIE.png|by rylie File:Unknown-1.png|stickpaw and foxpaw illustrated by ariel Sap_and_Fox.png|sappaw and foxpaw by LemonyBiscuits Category:WindClan Category:Apprentice